fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimidori Jade
Kimidori Jade is one of the main Cures from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Jade is a gentle and beautiful student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is one of the smartest students of her school. The only one who is better than Jade is one of her best friends. Jade is also very good at sports and has a passion for soccer. She has the powers of the green earth and transforms into Cure Chloris (キュアクロリス Kyua Kurorisu). She replaces Cure Cyan as the Pretty Cure of Nature. History Becoming Pretty Cure Personality Jade is a gentle and beautiful student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is one of the smartest students of her school. The only one who is better than Jade is one of her best friends. Jade is also very good at sports and has a passion for soccer. Many students, most likely girls, admire her because of her kind personality Appearance Jade has dark green hair, that just comes to her shoulder. Her eyes are green. As Cure Chloris, her hair becomes a light green color and longer. Her eyes also turn to lighter green. Relationships Kimidori Emerald - Jade's mother, who is a former Pretty Cure. Kimidori Malachite - Jade's father Kimidori Yuina - Jade's sister Cure Chloris Cure Chloris (キュアクロリス Kyua Kurorisu) is Jade's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She holds the power of nature and controls the winds. She replaces Cure Cyan as the Pretty Cure of Nature. Cure Chloris is the leader of the Cold-Color Trio. Although, she controls the power of wind, she has also a defensive attack. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over!. Alone, Cure Chloris can perform Chartreuse Circle and Double Windy Mirror as her defensive attack. And later Rainbow Breeze after getting her Rainbow Crystal. Together with Cure Nila and Cure Wendy, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. Attacks *'Chartreuse Circle': Cure Chloris' main finisher *'Double Windy Mirror': Cure Chloris' defensive attack *'Rainbow Breeze': Cure Chloris' ultra finisher Transformation "Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kimidori Jade to transform into Cure Chloris in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Etymology Kimidori (気緑) - Ki (気) means "Care" and Midori (緑) means green, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Chloris, and her theme color, which is green. Jade (ジェイド) - Jade comes from the name of the precious stone that is often used in carvings. It is derived from Spanish (piedra de la) ijada meaning "(stone of the) flank", relating to the belief that jade could cure renal colic. As a given name, it came into general use during the 1970s. Cure Chloris - Her Cure name, Chloris, is derived from Greek chloros meaning "green". Chloris, in Greek mythology, was a minor goddess of vegetation. Songs As a main character, Jade's voice actor, Uchiyama Yumi has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Springtime feels Duets Duets Gallery References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Jade #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Chloris Category:FairyCures Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Category:Females